Signals received at a receiver are typically processed to compensate for correlation in the received signals. As an example, adaptive equalization is performed in order to compensate for inter-symbol interference due to frequency-dependent channel loss. Known techniques for adaptive equalization have been used in the area of digital magnetic/optical recording and low speed digital communication such as modem and wireless communication. These techniques, however, use digital signal processing, which is relatively slow and inefficient. Consequently, known techniques for processing received signals are unsatisfactory for certain situations.